A door opens
by RebekahTHEBeautiful
Summary: Jazz gets destroyed by Megatron during the Mission City battle but what happened to his body? And why, in Primus' name, does a teenager have his remains? Will Jazz get a second chance at survival? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Hasbro and all other respective owners to the Autobots, Decepticons, military people and places in this Fanfic own them, as I gratefully do not and nor will I ever claim to own any of the aforementioned things. This is just for fun. However, Jailynn Archibald- Bennett IS MINE and I call dibs on the said character. I will gladly continue this story if I get enough reviews and some suggestions for future chapters!

A door creaked slowly open, and in popped a small human he recognized.

"Hi, Jaybird." He called out to the shadowy human form.

"Hey, Music-Man, what's up?" she shot his own nickname at him, dropping two massive duffel bags off at a half way point between the door and her destination, Jazz's shoulder. Jazz chuckled slightly and looked down with uncertainty, then with a ruefulness in his optics to see his best friend and teacher of human behavior, Jailynn Archibald- Bennett surface from the darkness, her black hair stuck out all over and the angelic face had bruising, also she had dark circles under those gorgeous sapphire- colored eyes and her usual appearance was totally off. What the hell had happened to her today? Oh, well, she won't tell him. _Man,_ he thought sadly, _she always looks happy and always tired, but what is it now that she won't tell me? I'll protect her as long as she wants me to. I'll die for her. I oughta get her checked out. She needs proper medical attention she won't get or give to herself. Wait a sec, I'm sounding like Ratchet now. -Sigh- Ah, frag it. Who cares? I do. About her no matter what. Now, I need to check and see where everyone's at now, so this'll be a perfect excuse to do so._ He began searching for his Autobot friends via military satellite.

He knew that she knew he was her safest harbor and she often told him about her days working at her father's Bennett Group office, where the group often found itself employed by the government or various firms across the globe, specializing in basically being human lie detectors, often being diplomats and/ or the people stuck in the middle of a fight, as she'd once oh-so-ever-sarcastically-with-a-disgusted-face put it. He always thought that, maybe one day, Optimus Prime could meet this 16-year-old lie detector, who often doubled as a medic, for humans and Autobots, a wicked mechanic of sorts, he gave her all the attention and praise he could, mixed her own music playlists and gave Jazz a custom list as well, and they shared many things in common. Jaybird also taught Jazz everything she knew about anything and everything she could, cooking also being one of her numerous talents and lessons. But she was always so tired and exhausted at the end of the day and he often wondered how she pulled it all together for him. Ironhide would also get a thrill out of meeting Jailynn, a weapons specialist in her own right. Hell, she'd already fought Megatron and Starscream once. She had miraculously won that round, he thought idly, but Jailynn wasn't going to tell him how she had turned both Decepticons into piles of scrap metal that were now resting somewhere in the depths of the massive warehouse. Despite her accolades and accomplishments, she was still just a sparkling, a child, really, to Jazz. He thought she deserved the chance to be a normal human child and enjoy a happier life, with himself still in the picture.

"I'm fine, kid. What we doin' tonight?" came the response when he realized that she was waiting for an answer and had already begun her ascent up to her normal relaxation spot, where she would undoubtedly rest for a moment before continuing. Then she spoke softly to him, a mere ghost of a whisper.

"Are you up for a ride around town? You can drive this time. I'll take shotgun." Her small body sagged against his head. _Oh, slag,_ he thought, _I hope she doesn't fall. _

"Hey, you got time for a small road trip? I won't get us lost, promise." He talked in a low, but cautious voice, his desire to get her to Ratchet gave the undercurrent of urgency in his query very obvious, but Jailynn didn't notice.

"Sure. I have a two week vacation starting tomorrow. I was told to not come back until fourteen calendar days are officially passed. So, yeah, and as long as it is nothing illegal, OK I'm in." Jailynn then pointed the bags she brought with her.

"Roadtrip! Let's go! Oh, sorry, kid. " Jazz gently picked the sparkling up off his shoulder and set her on the ground. Then for one second in time, he transformed. His search for the Autobots ended as his friend threw her bags in the trunk in the same instance. She climbed wearily into the front passenger seat, buckled her seat belt, hit the warehouse lockdown button on her cell phone as he rocketed from the building in the next second. She was in fast rechrage before Jazz noticed that Jailynn did not ask where they were going. She always asked that. He decided to contact Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide while she was out cold.

_-Ratch, Prime, 'hide, come in.-_

Silence…

_-Damn it all, RESPOND!-_

Silence again…

_-Fraggin' -_

_-Ja -Jazz? JAZZ IS THAT YOU?!!!-_ The shock of hearing Skids on the other end of the connection sent him for a loop. Jazz quickly recovered.

_-Hey, idiot, I want Optimus and Ratchet NOW! I'll talk to everyone else later. -_ That sounded about right for his everyday minus Jailynn demeanor.

_-Ok-Okay-_ he stuttered. _- They just showed back up.-_ A moment later the connection came alive.

_-Jazz? Am I hearing right?!!- _Came the voices of Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide.

_-Yeah, didja miss me? - _He tried to sound smug about it.

_-Yes we ALL did. I can only assume there is much to explain. - _Optimus replied, but was hastily cut off from saying more.

_- Come to the Diego Garcia. -_ Typical 'bee. He was so happy, Jazz could almost see the happiness radiating off of him.

_- Won't miss us waiting for you. -_ He didn't miss the implied threat Ironhide gave him. He'd have to keep the kid a safe distance from the Autobots' weapons specialist until he was sure she would be safe around this certain weapons technician.

_- Your ETA is 20 minutes, just come on through the gate. They are already waiting for you. -_ Already felt like home. He'd have to work on getting Ratchet to loosen up.

_-Sweet. Oh, Optimus, I'm bringing a human. You guys' will like her. 'Sides, I want Ratch to look at her. There's so much I want to tell you about her.- _The happiness in his "voice" was very audible.

_-Jazz, as long as you trust her, we will not judge until we have met her and decided for ourselves. - _Optimus always had that warning tone in his voice. He knew they would like his little sis. She could wrap anyone she wanted around her tiny human fingers. Jailynn was wondrous like that in his optics.

_-Jazz, is she ill or wounded? Is she bleeding or any other signs of trauma? - _Yep, ol' Ratchet was just itchin' to see her. Except in her case, she might not be ready for the medic's numerous questions that would plague her until she answered them all. That would be traumatizing enough. She was going to kill Jazz as soon as Ratchet let go of her, and he knew it. Not that it really bothered him much. Jaybird really hated being put in front of someone who needed more help than she did and he was the only one who she let do that to her. Though she might make an exception this time.

_- No, Ratchet, nothing on that scale, I think. Just chill. It's just that I'm no medic by any stretch of the imagination, but she clearly needs some type of medical help and she won't go get it or help herself. And I want to see if you can help her any.-_ Yeaaahhh, Jailynn was definitely going to be thrilled to see Ratch if she ran true to form.

_-Very well.-_the medic replied_-I'll see what I can do. I'm grateful you're bringing her to me and not some human doctor, as that wouldn't be helpful at all. Can you describe what exactly is wrong with this human you are bringing with you?-_

_-Uhhhh, well, I think you should see her in person rather than _me_ tell _you_. I'd probably get it wrong. I'm coming through the gate now. I'll see you in a sec. Jazz out.-_

The reason he cut out was also because Jailynn was mumbling in her sleep. Jazz recorded everything she said, just in case Ratchet got curious as to why he was cut off so quickly. This was gonna be a long day. She was still asleep and mumbling when Major Lennox picked the slumbering teenager and her bags up and was still in a peaceful rest when she hit Ratchet's table.

Eight hours, five annoying stacks of paperwork and much stress later, Jazz sauntered into the med-bay to check in on his human. He smiled wryly at the mess only _**she**_ could have made, and the said types of messes were usually made when Jailynn was bored. In the youngling's mad dash for freedom and away from one half-crazed Autobot medic, who was hell- bent in discovering what was wrong with her, Jailynn took this opportunity to throw the said medic for a loop by looking right at the only other Autobot in the room. Distracted by what she was looking at, Ratchet peered over his left shoulder, and caught her when her attempt to run failed. Jazz laughed at this while Ratchet gave his best scowl and the small human in the medic's hand smiled widely. Just then, Prowl, Ironhide and the Lambo twins walked in, processed the scene before them and began laughing as well.

"Well, Ratchet, it seems that you have met your match," snickered Sideswipe while evading one of the medic's wrenches.

"At least she didn't do all of this damage on purpose, unlike _some_," countered a slightly annoyed Ratchet.

"I'll start cleaning up the mess, Ratchet. Just set me down, ok?" she grumbled. He obeyed and watched her struggle with his massive tools. Jazz took a step forward and silently began helping her.

The five others just watched in shock when she waltzed over to the wrench Ratchet had thrown and began attempting to drag it over to Ratchet, who was the only one who saw her wicked grin and she winked at him, knocking her head back ever so slightly that no one else caught this. The old medic smiled ever gently back at her and nodded. He picked the wrench up, walked over to where the twins were and began beating them nearly senseless. Jailynn assisted him in this, picking up a sledge hammer and going after them as well. By now, Jazz picked up on this and asked, "Hey, 'hide, what happened between these four?"

It was Prowl that answered. "It seems that only two hours ago, the twins began pulling pranks on the human child and our chief medical officer. Very unwise, I might add. They are only now getting their revenge on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Jazz growled and snarled. _No one pulls pranks on my human. NO ONE! _He thought while picking up one the CMO's tools, and upon gently pulling the human off, began where she left off. And for the next two hours, Ironhide, Jailynn, and Prowl, watched in silent mirth at the Lambo brothers get their afts kicked.

Not long after this happened, Optimus walked into the med-bay, he wasn't surprised to see the Lambo twins on Ratchet's table. But he suddenly felt a pang of fear, the reason being that the young human, Jailynn, was staring expectantly up at him. This frightened him, as he'd rarely, if ever, had to deal with such a creature as her. The story of Jailynn helping Ratchet beat up the Lambo twins had already spread all over the base. Lennox had wanted to lock her in a ten by ten isolation cell, no contact whatsoever, but Jazz and Ratchet wouldn't hear of it. Instead, the two had promised to make her behave and stay within the confines of the medical bay, unless she was escorted by a female military officer if she needed to go elsewhere. Otherwise, Jailynn had promised to abide by the rules set for her by Optimus and Major Lennox, and immersed herself in the medical books and information offered by Ratchet; the paperwork that she'd initially ignored but grudgingly did after Epps walked in and reminded her that the isolation cell was still an option and then she would still have to do the work. _Those bastards will never learn, will they?_ She finished all of the papers up pretty quickly after that thought crossed her mind. She sighed in boredom. Escape was her last resort to get away from that fragging bitch who was her escort, and Jailynn also had no doubt that the threat of an isolation cell was very real. Sure, she could kill the military lady, a PFC Whitman?, without a second thought if she wanted, but going to prison wasn't gonna be worth snapping the woman's neck, but she didn't really feel to be in a murderous mood right now. In lieu of prison or anything close to resembling it, she found herself sitting on Ratchet's table, watching the spectacle before her unfold. Washing some walls in a little bit of blood was fun to do, literally and physically, but this was better than where that errant thought was leading her. _Oh goody, double Jeopardy_, she thought, realizing that Sideswipe was on this particular table, with the optics of every 'bot in the room watching her smile slightly at the possibly unfortunate robot in her sights. The Autobot watched her with wary optics, but smiled slightly at her as a sign of friendship was possibly emerging, as the small teenager unfroze, got up and murmured to him, "If you and you're twin or anyone else magnetize Ratchet's tools and blame me or any other being of doing the said prank, you will be beaten to a pulp, and probably will be wishing you were in the hands of the Decepticons instead of mine." With that, Jailynn dropped from the table, and picked up the book she'd set down when she spoke to him and began where she left off, while Sideswipe looked to his twin and both gulped in fear. They'd better watch their steps from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all,

So:

Class has been hell

The workload for said classes straight from the Pit itself

My job just as brutal

I am working on a requested chapter AND a new, continuing of the story chapter.

Please don't be angry…

I love those who are reading my story.

The chapters will be up ASAP.

Don't give up on me yet.

Review and yell at me if you so desire.

-RebekahTHEBeautiful

P.S.- Oh, here's a fragment of one of the in-progress chapters…

… Jazz and Ratchet started laughing, causing the content mechanic to jump and nearly fall from where she was standing. Jailynn turned to glare at them, but a tiny laugh from her had everyone but Sideswipe in hysterics. …

So, ya it's not much but ponder what has happened/ what will happen? Any guesses?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Apparently I forgot to put in how Jazz and Jailynn met up. I'll be putting their past in an upcoming chapter all by its lonesome. For now, thank you for the reviews. Words cannot express the happiness of reviews.

RebekahTHE Beautiful

A week later…

She danced through the halls of NEST, ignoring what was in front of her until she hit what felt to be a wall of metal, Cybertronian metal that is. Jailynn looked up to see what she'd hit, and realized sadly that it would probably leave a mark. She started to get to her feet and froze in her tracks when she saw it. It was the leg of Optimus Prime, her eyes continued up his still form, the leader's blue optics focusing on her frightened face as she did so. _Oh slag,_ she thought, _I'm so dead, 'cause I'm still supposed to be in the med-bay, behavin' myself. Damn it._ Her train of thought was abruptly cut off as the Autobot leader picked up the scared teenager, leaving her arms and head above his hand. She'd get her revenge later.

Jailynn put on her best face of apology and spoke in her most honest and sincere voice. She only had one chance at telling her side of this before she got in trouble. "Optimus… I'm sorry I am not in the medical bay. But, before you ship me off to the isolation cell, I'd like to plead my case, if you will allow it." She eyed him, hoping that he'd give her a chance.

Optimus nodded his head slowly. "Very well. And what is your case, young one?"

" I… I was in the med-bay, mindin' my own business and then I heard one of my favorite songs, one that I dance to and I lost my focus and…" her small voice trailed off as she took in his facial expression. He didn't look too pleased with this excuse, or so she thought. Jailynn decided it was in her best interest to go on with her defense but was immediately cut off by a sound behind her. She twisted her small torso so as to get a quick view of who had so rudely disrupted her. It was the Lambo twins and they looked terrified, recognizing what they'd done and who was pissed off at them all over again. They made a move to turn and run, but a silky croon of a voice begged them to near the small human in their leader's hand. They took a long look at each other and at Jailynn. After all, what could she _possibly_ do from there, right? They both shrugged and advanced. Boy, did they think _wrong_.

Optimus released his hold somewhat on the teenager in his war-torn hands. He did not wish to damage Jazz's charge at all. If something happened to her, Ratchet would look like a saint compared to a pissed off saboteur. She wriggled free of the grasp and proceeded to crook a finger at the twins, as if to show them something, but attacked Sideswipe, as his optics were dangerously closer to her hands, which were clasped in a small ball in front of her. She and the confused Sideswipe were rolling on the ground, with Optimus and Sunstreaker participating as their shocked audience. The old leader's processors worked faster than Sunstreaker's did, but he waited to see what would happen. And then as the scene unfolded, Jailynn was starting to shape 'swipe into the shape of… a pretzel? Ratchet and Jazz had both turned a corner and almost stepped on their small human friend and Sideswipe. All but the teenager and said 'bot were literally scratching their heads, trying to make sense of what had just happened. With a final grunt of satisfaction and a self-congratulatory grin on her face, Jaybird looked to Optimus and a grin spread widely across her features. Jazz and Ratchet started laughing, causing the contented femme to jump and nearly fall from where she was standing. Jailynn turned to glare at them, but a tiny laugh from her had everyone but Sideswipe in hysterics.

… A few hour's later…

"No, Jazz, you guys obviously cannot keep her under control, so it's final." Lennox gave Jazz a look that clearly meant this conversation was over. Will had just ordered Jailynn to be sedated and put in the isolation cell. He knew this wouldn't go over smoothly, and was, well, not very happy with many of the senior Autobots on the base. Optimus viewed things as Lennox did, but Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and even Bumblebee did not see the point of putting the teenager in a drug- induced sleep as well as in a cell of any kind. The military officer knew it wasn't right to do it, but she had to be restrained or Ratchet would have to kill something soon, especially if he had to keep undoing all of her mistakes, like the Sideswipe incident. Lennox shuddered as his face fell into his hands. Jailynn happily obliged and followed orders when told to mind and was a younger version of Optimus if the conditions allowed it, but they now knew one of her weaknesses. Scratch that, _two_ of her weaknesses and a possible strength. One was forever going to be Jazz, and the other, music. The music aspect was often a good thing and the possible strength, as everyone around NEST knew Jailynn and her music were like Ironhide and his weapons, or any 'bot that had any prized possession or person they would kill for, as they were proven time and again to be the most deadly of beings if one dared to mess with said person or thing, and, as even Epps knew, no one messed with Jazz or his charges' music unless they had a serious death-wish. And that was the problem. If someone played a song she was known to dance to, she lost all self-control and that would be when the trouble would start. But if anything or anyone threatened or even messed with her friend, the Autobot lieutenant, no way in hell would she let it go until she had exacted her revenge to her very high standards.

Epps joined his friend in watching Jailynn sleep. The two began conversing about using the music to control the youngster.

Ironhide watched Annabelle Lennox play with Jailynn's hair, messing up the intricate braiding while he cleaned his cannons, chuckling ever so slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation regarding the latter, knowing these two would get along just fine. The small girl had been told to mind her uncle, and to not make the sleeping lady mad. 'belle didn't understand much of what her dad said, but at least had an understanding of what _mad lady_ meant.

_Jailynn felt the ground beneath her feet shifting ever so slightly. A council of gigantic robots were in front of her, as if they were conversing. It was silent, but she could hear their minds. And she froze, recognizing this group as Optimus' ancestors. He had mentioned something or another about them. They refocused their optics on her, but she already knew her fate. Then the biggest one of all spoke aloud. "No, child, what we have decided is not the ending of_ your_ life. Yes, we know you can hear our thoughts and you are frightened, if at all by what you hear." She knew this was the truth, her gut instinct told her so. 'Primus help me.' she thought while her hands trembled at the sight before her. The last of the Primes. 'Holy guacamole' was all she could think._

Ironhide's optics shifted to the Jailynn's currently twitching form. Annabelle'd fallen asleep right near her only moments ago. Fearing for the Lennox girl was his first priority, and he pulled her off to a corner, out of harms' way. He gave the small teenager a cursory scan, and upon detecting no anomalies, he let it be, but kept a better eye out for her, all the while recording the occasional movement that caused her to whimper silently in her sleep.

"_We've an offer for you, femme." the main Prime spoke, looking at her suddenly nervous form. She understood the Cybertronian language, her facial expression changing with their words. The said femme stood silent, listening, anticipation filling her._

Growling in frustration, the weapons specialist himself began to twitch. The small human that had begun her newest activity _was still twitching_ and it annoyed him greatly. Actually, _convulsing_ might be a better word. He didn't wanna call Ratchet, but it was becoming painfully apparent that he should. Jailynn's back arched as she continued what appeared to be very painful movements. To emphasize this, she whimpered a little more when her small body fell limp to the floor. By now, Annabelle had woken from her nap and sauntered over to her guardian, pulling her doll at her side, all the while watching the sleeping teenager move sharply and dangerously on the floor. Deciding that Ratchet needed to intervene before the human weapons specialist hurt herself or someone else, Ironhide commed the CMO.

_-Ratchet, we have a problem.-_

_-Can it wait or does your problem require immediate medical attention? –_ Ratchet was in a bad mood. Add sarcasm to that. Great. Who pissed him off _now_? The twins? Probably. He'd bash the their heads together, _again_, later for Ratchet. He had bigger problems right about now, however.

_-Uhhhhh… does a more than usually twitchy human count? Oh, wait, SHE'S IN CONVULSIONS AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!-_ the black mech yelled through the internal comm, not giving Hatchet the chance to smart off like he normally would.

_-I know you are not speaking of the Lennox sparkling. But Jailynn has no medical records pertaining to this. Is she awake? Show a live feed and I can give a proper- Holy Primus!-_ the medic sounded as if he was gonna break something and the video, apparently, didn't help matters. _–Bring her in immediately. I will inform Optimus and Major Lennox of this. This activity is not a normal human movement of any kind.-_

The line went dead instantly. Ironhide picked up Annabelle in his left hand, Jailynn in his right, a loose grip on the right, tight on the left. He was in the medbay seconds later. Ratchet was waiting for the girl.

I know, it's a bit random, but oooh, I love cliffhangers! And, yes, it all connects to Jailynn's past…


End file.
